Mr Whitlocks Dirty little Secret
by JackieTom9
Summary: Bella's 17 years old and attends forks high, she has an obsession with her hot young gym teacher. What happens when she finally gets him? Will it be all it's cracked up to be? AH, LEMONS GALORE
1. Chapter 1

I woke up on Saturday morning, it was miserable and rainy here in forks, not that that's a surprise. I glanced at the alarm clock on my bedside table, 7.30am.. Shit.. Even on the weekend my bodies in training mode. Fuck it, be aswell going to the school and getting a swim session in. Charlie was already away on a fishing trip with Billy Black, his usual saturday antics. I made some toast and ate quickly washing it down with a glass of orange juice.

Running back upstairs I put on sweats and my hoody and shoved my swimming stuff in a bag. Locking up as I left. I threw my gym bag in the truck and headed to forks high. The swimming pools always open and with me being on the swim team I have free access, no ones ever here on a Saturday so it's usually just me. This suits me perfectly, there's nothing more therapeutic than a free pool and getting a good swim in.

I suppose I should introduce myself, my names Isabella Marie Swan. I'm 17 years old with jet black hair that falls in waves down to my waist. I have light blue eyes, am 5ft3 with a rather large bust. My body is toned due to all the swimming and soccer and I have a heart shaped face with a button nose. I fuckin hate my nose, but apparently it's "cute". Pffftttttt.

Ive been told my soccer skills are amazing "for a girl", mostly the guys say that, surprise surprise, I can kick most of their asses and run circles around them. Most are intimidated by me, but according to my friends I'm the most wanted girl in school. You see, although I'm into sports I'm not your regular tom boy so to speak, I still love make up, doing my hair and wearing nice clothes. Apparently being good at soccer and having a swimmers body makes me "Hot as Fuck". HA, unfortunately no boys at school do it for me. You see they all just don't match up to our gym teacher, Mr Whitlock. Fuck, he's ruined boys for me. He's all man, 6'4 with huge rippling muscles, chocolate brown eyes and blonde curly hair that sits down by his ears. He has a strong jawline and a straight nose, in other words he's just unfuckinreal! Ever since the day he started at our school I've been obsessed, he's fuckin beautiful, an enigma. He has a southern accent and I swear it knocks me stupid, whenever he teaches the class I end up having to run laps for not listening properly, he turns me to goo whenever he speaks or fuck just whenever I look at him (Which is a lot, I try not to be creepy but shit he's too much). He's only 24 as well, apparently he was a military man and had to leave due to an injury, thus resulting in him teaching gym at forks high.

Unfortunately he fuckin HATES me! Anytime I see him he doesn't even glance at me, and if he does it's because I'm getting shouted at. Oh well, a girl can fantasise, and I do that A LOT! I find myself pulling up into the parking lot, which is empty. Thank fuck. Oops, spoke too soon. "Yo Bella", fuckin Mike Newton, one of the many thorns in my side. He's cute, if your in to that, but like I said all boys are ruined. "Hey Mike". He quickly runs up to me as I hop out the truck, throwing an arm around my shoulder. "You off to get a swim in babes?", GAG, "Yeah, woke up early so thought I'd come here while it's quiet yah know?". "Yeah bells I get it, Im just here for a quick run, heading home now. You coming to the party on the beach tonight?". Shit I almost forgot, the annual 4th of July party down at La push on first beach. They do it every year, it never lands on the 4th of July, so they usually do it the Saturday before. I know for a fact Rose and Alice won't let me out of this, Alice the little pixie demon probably has an outfit picked for me. "Yeah, il be there". He looks me up and down, in a really creepy way. "Maybe we could go together, you know we would be the hottest couple in school. What with me being the captain of the football team? I know your not head cheerleader but your part of the squad". Forgot to mention that didn't I? Im also in the cheer squad. I know, my hobbies are bizzare. "Look Mike, we're friends ok? I don't see you as more than that, I'll see you there and we can hang". Fuck he doesn't look happy, "Ugh, okay fine. See ya later". He runs off. Seriously why don't the guys get it here? Especially Mike, he's like a fuckin puppy dog at points. The funny thing is, he follows me and doesn't realise that Jessica Stanley, the cheer captain and another thorn in my side is following him. Hmm, maybe I can set them up. I quickly whip out my phone and text Alice and Rose...

To- The girls

From- Bella

Project "Set Mike and Jess up", his puppy dog act is seriously getting old you guys! Let's make a plan for tonight at the party. You girls coming to mine to get ready and a few pre drinks about 5? Charlie's out for the night. Luv Yas X

Alice- OMG such a good plan B, C yah at 5. Mwah x ps I have your outfit and its FUCKIN HOT!

Rose- Ye sounds good biatch, I'm on hairs and make up! C Yous 2nyt. Luv Ya xox

Plan in motion, time for a swim. I quickly go to the girls changing room and get my swimsuit on and head in. After a quick warmup, 200 lengths and a cool down i'm out the water. Honestly nothing beats a good swim, I dry off and check my phone. A text from tyler asking about the party, and 2 similar from Luke and Brett. I roll my eyes and quickly reply, pretty much the same thing I said to Mike earlier. These guys aren't too bad though, they usually take the hint and move on to the rest of the cheer squad. I scroll down and see I have a message from Emmett, he's roses bear of a boyfriend and my BFF.

To-Bella

From-Em

Yo B, we are getting FUCKIN SMASHED tonight, I've got a bottle of your fave for some shots tonight. Honey JD! Me and Ed are Gonna pick you girls up around 8. C yah then baby bells X

I quickly type out a reply and see its 9.30. Better get showered and head home. Tonight is gonna be epic. I grab my towel and wash bag and head to the showers. Fuck they aren't working, I've used the ones in the teachers office upstairs and I know there's no one here so il just do that again. Wrapping my towel round me I head up the stairs. The doors open and no ones in like I suspected, I quickly head into the teachers office and to the shower room.

The office has desks and computers, with shelves and drawers stacked on either side. As you walk in the shower rooms directly in front and the toilets in a separate room, so weird. The shower doesn't have a door it's just got a frosted glass panel that opens and shuts and you can see the persons head, totally old school. I wonder if the teachers just shower while the others are in the room, I mean all their bits would be covered. Giggling to myself I turn the shower on and quickly strip out my suit. Jumping in I shut the panel door and start washing. I have my belly button pierced top and bottom, my right nipple and a tattoo that runs from the side of my thigh right up my stomach to just under my breasts, it's a dream catcher, with flowers looping in and and around. It hurt like fuck and my parents weren't too happy about it but I do what I want. Charlie was never there for me, still isn't and Renees so much of a cluster brain I pretty much raised myself. I shampoo my hair and rinse it out then put my conditioner on. While that's rinsing I start washing my body, singing as I do. Ive been told I have a pretty good voice, Id never sing in public though I keep that strictly for shower time. Once I'm fully washed and rinsed I turn the shower off and grab my towel, still hidden by the panel I glance to the side. That's when I see him.

Mr Whitlock is standing beside his desk, running shorts on and no T-shirt, if I thought his body looked good before I was mistaken, this is fuckin sinful, he's a Greek god. I think I'm drooling, I've got the whole deer in headlights act going on. He's staring right at me, I glance down making sure I'm covered then quickly look back up again. He's still staring, his face shows no emotion but his eyes are dark and could well be piercing in to my soul. "Shit, I mean fuck, I mean...", great fuckin start Bella. His lips curl up in a fuck hot smirk, I take a deep breath. Fuck this, Im a confident girl! Mr Whitlock will not break me! I release the breath I'm holding and look into his eyes again, they look even darker if that's possible. "Im sorry sir, the showers in the girls room aren't working and I didn't realise anyone was here. Mrs Smith said it was fine to use this shower over the weekend".

He walks forward a few steps and grasps onto the desk, his fingers digging into it making his knuckles turn white. "Is that so Miss Swan". His voice comes out raspy and really seductive, I release a moan. Shit, his head snaps up and he cocks it to the side. Fuck he's so sexy. I look down at myself, feeling a bit more embarrassed by my state of Undress, I slowly lift my eyes starting from his bare feet working my way up, I feel myself blushing. That's when I see it, the large, extremely prominent BULGE in his shorts. Holy shit, I actually see the outline, he must of gone commando. He's fuckin huge! I've never had sex, or done anything sexual for that matter but of course I'm curious, I've seen things online and by the looks of it he's way larger than average. I would guess like 10 inches, thick as well. Shit shit shit I'm still staring. I quickly snap my eyes up to meet his and he's smirking again, he lifts his hand and runs it threw his hair then slowly lowers it down his body and grabs his length in his hand threw his shorts. He squeezes it lightly, showing me just how large it is and says "See something you like Isabella". I full out moan this time and lick my lips.

He literally just screams SEX APPEAL. I can't even cope. I open the panel door and step out, my towel still wrapped around me. I feel myself getting embarrassed again, and after that move he just pulled there's a wetness pooling between my legs. I try and hold my thighs together, needing some friction. Mr Whitlock looks at me and chuckles slightly. "Miss Swan, do you know how difficult it is, seeing ya everyday. That fuckhot body, in those tiny gym shorts. Knowing that I can't have ya? Hmm? The way your hips sway when you walk to each class, it's truly torture. Im 24 years old, I should be embarrassed, but your just too much. My own personal torture. Then I go for a run and come back to the school to find ya naked in my shower? Are you trying to make this more difficult for me? I try to avoid looking at ya during school, but everyday there ya are looking more beautiful than the last if that's possible".

Wait did he just call me beautiful? I don't know what to say so I just stand there staring at him, my towel firmly covering me. He looks at me from head to toe again and continues. "This is wrong, so wrong your 17. 7 years younger than me, can I ask Ya a question Isabella?", his southern drawl makes me even more wet and I feel it dripping down my thighs, fuck this is embarrassing. "Yes Mr Whitlock", for some reason he's come even closer, he's standing just in front of me now. Towering over me, I lift my head up and look in his beautiful eyes. He takes his hand and twirls a piece of my long black hair in his fingers. Slowly leaning in my ear he whispers, "are you a virgin Isabella, or have ya given yarself to one of these boys in school?", I take in a deep breath and chew on my lip. This is like something straight out my Mr Whitlock fantasies. "I'm a virgin sir, I-I haven't even done anything sexual". He inhales deeply and let's out a moan/soft growl and then his lips crash down on mine.

This beats any fantasy I've ever had, I gasp and his tongue plunges into my mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck, this manoeuvre leads to my towel lying on the floor. His hands start on my hips then slowly rise up to cup my naked ass, he moans in my mouth and our tongues battle for dominance. He slowly moves one hand up my side and cups my breast, stroking and teasing my nipple. I moan outright and he peppers kisses down my neck until he takes my nipple into his mouth, just so happens it's the pierced one. He releases it with a pop, "this is so fuckin hot" he says while fingering my piercing. Im panting for breath, is this actually happening. He slowly moves his hand down to my pussy, "so wet Miss Swan, is this all for me". He plunges a finger inside of my and I scream out "Yes", another finger joins the first and he nips and sucks at my neck. God this is too much, "who do you belong to?", he whisper/growls in my ear. "You sir", I pant out. He has three fingers in me now and it feels like he's going at an inhuman speed, it's all too much, my knees buckle a bit. He picks me up swiftly and sprawls me on the desk his fingers still inside me. Im not ashamed to say I'm moaning so loud right now. He kisses me on the lips and growls "mine" then slowly leans down and starts licking my clit while his fingers are still inside me. .God, that's all I can say. "Ya taste fuckin delicious darlin", he says between licks. My head falls back and my eyes roll, I'm screaming at this point. "WHO FUCKIN OWNS YOU", he growls out between licks.. "You", he stops and looks up at me. "You can call me sir Isabella", I want you to let go. I want you to squirt all over me, cover me in your juices.

He is unbelievably hot, this is like something out of a porno. "Yes SIRRRRR", before I finish his tongues back on my clit and his fingers are furiously plunging in to me. "So fuckin tight and all mine", that does it, the coil building in my stomach releases and I literally squirt everywhere, it's like I can't disobey him, his mouth is open and my juices are going all over his face and mouth. He stands up quickly and pulls me in for a rough kiss. I'm spread out naked on his desk, and he walks over and grabs my towel. I watch him threw hooded eyes. He wipes his face and hands me the towel. "Isabella, you are a very naughty girl Darlin. When I get home I'm Gonna jerk off in the shower with the image of yar beautiful face when ya came all over me, I wanna fuck ya, claim ya as mine and take your virginity. But it's just not the time darlin". He grabs his cock threw his shorts again and I moan and lick my lips, "I would hurt ya right now sweetheart". He winks at me and slowly walks out the office.

I hear him putting shoes and a shirt on and the door closing, and with that he's gone. .FUCK just happened. I quickly stand off the desk and grab all my stuff, wrapping my towel around me I head down to the changing rooms and Change quickly. I run to my truck and hop in. On the way home all I can think about is Mr Whitlock, and my first sexual experience. What does this mean? Ive been obsessed with him since he came to the school but I mean he's older. Maybe it's just a man thing, I mean he did see me in the shower, I was probably just an itch he had to scratch.

I sigh and pull up in to the driveway, looking at the clock I see its 11.30am. I head in and start drying my hair by the time it's done it's just after 12. I can't stop thinking about what just happened, I don't think il tell the girls, they're my best friends but this could cause so much trouble if anyone finds out. Logging into facebook on my phone I start browsing, I have a message request. I quickly click on it and see the name, Jasper Whitlock.

To- Bella

From- Jasper

Be careful at the party tonight, and let's keep you and I a secret darlin. X

My heart skips a beat, he said "you and I", like we are something! Does that mean we'r Gonna continue things? Fuck, what have I got myself in for.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

wow 85 hits on my first chapter already, I decided to just post this next chapter. Once a stories in my head I can't stop writing. Please can I ask that you leave a review on just one of the chapters, let me know what you think? Even a quick 2 words? This is my first story and Id really appreciate a bit of feedback. I could leave the story here, or do you want me to continue. Thanks guys :)

I don't know how long I sat staring at the ️message, I didn't reply. It wasn't really a ️message that required a reply. Fuck. I can't stop thinking about him! I decide to make lunch and then put my heated rollers in. After a quick sandwich and a phone call to Charlie in which he told me he won't be home tonight (no shocker there) I went upstairs and put my rollers in.

I must of dozed off after cause I'm rudely awakened to someone pounding on my front door. "Oh for fuck sake I'm coming", I pull the door open and there's Rose and Alice with bags of stuff and a box of wine, we all start screaming and hugging while running to the kitchen. "Oh my god tonight is gonna be fucking epic" alice all but squeals. We grab wine glasses and top them up, raising our glasses we cling them together "TO AN AMAZING NIGHT" we holler.

Two bottles of wine later we are all half cut and ready to go, after taking my rollers out rose french plaited my hair At the front leaving the rest down and loose curls at the side, even curled my hair sat just above my waist. Thanks to Alice I now had black smokey eyes and bright red lips, I was wearing destroyed denim shorts with fishnet bicycle shorts underneath, channelling my inner rhianna. I had on a wrap around halter top with my leather jacket over the top, on my feet I had platform doc martens.

Alice had on an off shoulder tie dye dress with a denim jacket and sandals and rose opted for ripped skin tight jeans with a sequin bra and mesh top over it. All in all we looked HOT! It was half 7 by the time we were done and the boys would be here soon, we sat around gossiping and I was dying to tell them about Mr Whitlock. I bit my tongue though, I just don't think it would end well. "BELLLSSSSS we need to find you a man babe, this whole 17 year old virgin thing is just getting ridiculous", Rosalie turned to me, "I mean have you even had an orgasm". We all burst out in giggles and I blushed. "Girls if anything happens il tell you, none of the guys at our school do it for me", I was slurring words at this point, fuck I'm gonna be wasted. "Yeah that's because your obsession with the hunky Mr Whitlock is out of hand bells". Alice giggled out, "but he's so fuckin hot Ali, I mean cmon! I know you guys love em and ed, I just don't have anyone Im really attracted to".

The doorbell rang and the boys came rushing in, the two couples had a quick make out sesh and I looked away embarrassed. You'd think being the fifth wheel would bother me, but really it was no big deal. Just as they turned to look at me another person walked in, I glanced up to see Peter Whitlock, Mr Whitlocks younger brother. He lives with Mr Whitlock, apparently their parents died in a car accident and he became peters guardian. "Yo guys we invited Pete to tag, that cool?". Usually I would think this was an excuse for a set up, but pete bats for the other team, if you know what I mean. "Of course that's fine! Come here Petey" I wrapped him up in a massive hug and he gave me a loud kiss on the cheek.

"SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS, before we go?" Emmet loves a shot, especially honey JD, it's both our favourites. "Fuck yeah Em, we'll get a cab to the Rez you can leave your jeep in the drive, Charlie's fucked off for the weekend, fuck knows when he'll be home". We drank a few shots and us 3 girls were smashed, we called a cab and filled our shot glasses to have another before we left. "Guys, my brother isn't in tonight. Apparently he has a hot date, he says I can bring home whoever for a sleepover after the party? Means we can all stick together and you know how jas is he doesn't mind the drinking so we can continue the party back there", Peter was bouncing on the spot. Jasper has a "hot date" tonight, I couldn't hide my disappointment. What the fuck, after what happened today and that message? Shit im such a fool. "Yo earth to Bells, you in", everyone was staring at me and Rose had a strange look in her eye, fuck it il just get even more wasted, he isn't gonna be there anyway. I quickly collected myself and downed my shot "HELL YEAH IM IN"! Emmett whooped and grabbed me in a big bear hug.

We arrived at the Rez 20 minutes later, the party was in full swing and we all ran out to greet everyone. Straight away I was handed a beer, I chugged it and crushed my cup whooping and hollering. Everyone was having an amazing time and a bonfire had been built. Music was blasting and we were all dancing and doing shots.

At around 12 the party died down, we said our goodbyes and grabbed some booze and headed to Peters. Pete invited a few other people so it was Me, Rose, Ali, Emmett, Edward, Seth, Jess, Mike, Brett and Tyler. Jess and Mike had been all over each other thank fuck, but the minute we left the party he tried putting his arm round me. "Mike seriously, cut that shit out. You like Jess, she likes you. You and I is never gonna happen". He seemed to take the hint after that. Once we were in Peters house we grabbed cups and set up all the booze. Alice for some reason had packed us pjs god that girl thinks of everything, so we quickly ran up and got changed stumbling as we went.

I call them pjs but really they were scraps of fabric, I had on tiny shorts and a tiny silk spaghetti strap top. I was too shit faced to give a damn. "Right guys, fuck it lets play truth or dare", we all giggled as pete stumbled into the room. "Okay okay, who wants to go first". It turned out Ali got seriously brave and decided to go first, she was dared from Emmett to give Ed a lapdance in front of everyone. Give her her due, it was really sexy until she stood on his balls and he screeched out like a little girl. We all busted out laughing, after a few more dares it was my turn. "Bells truth or dare?", I downed my shot and answered "Fuck it truth".

"How long have you been madly in love with My brother", Peter all but giggled out. I burst out laughing, the alcohol was messing with my filter, "Petey I have been madly in love with your brother, as you put it, since the minute he appeared in Forks High to teach our class". At that I heard the door bang shut, fuck fuck fuck please no. I looked at rose and Ali who both had shit eating grins on their faces, Edward and Em were barely containing their laughter, jess and Mike were too busy sucking face to notice, fuck so are Seth and tyler?! I knew Seth was bisexual but that's so new for tyler, shit back to the point. I turned and looked at the door to see Mr Whitlock standing there, looking so damn fuckable. I grabbed the jack and downed it, "well SHIT" I giggled out. "Shit indeed, Miss Swan" he had that panty dropping smirk on his face.

I swear I was wet, just looking at him. I peeked up at him and saw he was staring at me again. I quickly looked away and turned to Emmett, "Your turn now Em". I quickly kicked him. Shit this is awkward. "Peter, Tanya and I are heading to the new club across town, I forgot my phone". I looked up and in came a fuckin slutty bleach blonde, too much make up bitch with hooker heels and a tiny dress. I must have mumbled something out loud in my alcohol induced state cause jasper turned and looked at me suspiciously, I kept eye contact and chugged my JD again. God I've been such an idiot. "JAZZYYY, are we going hunni. Oh my gosh so cute is this your baby brother and his friends", I swear jasper rolled his eyes. What the hell is that about. "Yeah Tanya, now come on let's go".

Emmet just had to pipe up at this point, "yo Mr Whitlock why don't you and your girl come have a drink with us?", how fuckin inappropriate can you get. "She's not my girl Mr McCarty", he stared at me as he said this and I just turned around and snuggled closer to Brett seen as he was the closet to me, I swear Mr Whitlocks eyes narrowed at me and him. "Im not sure how appropriate that would be Emmett, I am ya'lls teacher after all".

"Aw come on bro, you know none of us would say anything and it's not like it school hours". The blonde little whore all but screeched and ran over to us, "oh my god it's been so long since I've had a little house party, what we playing". I swear this girl is a fuckin idiot. My phone buzzed and it was a text-

To-Bella

From-The Girls

Rose- OMG Bella Mr Whitlock totally heard! You ok? That bleach blonde slut is a fuckin idiot by the way. You are way hotter! What ya Gonna do? X

Alice- Bella im sorry but that was fuckin hilarious "shit indeed miss swan". And btw biatch don't think we haven't noticed something's gone on with you and him! X

Bella- I know so fuckin awkward! Ahh I don't wanna get into it right now, it could cause so much trouble. Look, the question U asked me in mines? Yes I have had an orgasm! Let's leave it there. Im so fuckin embarrassed though, he's walked in with that blonde whore!... Let's just get more wasted x

Alice- OMG I FUCKING KNEW IT! B we won't say anything promise, I won't even tell Ed. It could cause so much shit. But you seriously Gonna let this blonde bitch take your man?! You are Bella fuckin swan, the most popular, beautiful girl in school! X

Rose- Bells, we need details! We are going for lunch tomorrow! And I agree with alice, this blonde whore ain't got shit on you! Luv yah biatch x

Bella- HES OUR TEACHER, fuck it lets just get wasted we can discuss this tomorrow

xxx

"Stupid blonde tart", I looked up and seen Jasper staring at me curiously, he had a beer in his hand. I blushed and looked down. "Oh my gosh Jazzy this is so much fun isn't it hunny". I gagged out loud, maybe a bit too loud cause everyone stared at me. Shit. "Sorry shot went down the wrong way" I smiled sweetly, Tanya gave me a massive dirty look. Stupid cunt. "Right everyone where were we? Oh yeah truth or dare! Rose it's your turn". Rose grinned at me and then turned to Brett, "Brett truth or dare", I know where she's going with this. "EHM dare I guess", "I dare you to make out with Bella". I swear jaspers grip on his beer bottle tightened. He stared at me but I ignored him, he's on a date with some bimbo anyways. I turned to Brett and he grabbed me, he was like a fucking washing machine. Seriously, not for me. I heard a bottle getting put down and jasper stood up, his eyes were like thunder. I pulled away from Brett and looked up. "Tanya let's go, I'm their fuckin teacher this is ridiculous".

"Okay Jazzy, il just finish my drink hun". I rolled my eyes again, "Petey where's your toilet". He pointed up stairs and said it was the last door on the left, I stood up, shakily because of the drink and headed to the bathroom. Jasper seriously didn't look happy, but to be fair he is right I mean we are after all his students. I quickly relieved myself and washed my hands, looking at myself I was happy to see I didn't look to bad. As I was walking out the bathroom I glanced down at my phone, suddenly I was grabbed and pulled into a room and pressed against the wall. I looked up into his dark brown eyes, "Miss Swan, do you think it's okay to tease me? Is it that boy ya want?", fuck that accent, I felt myself getting turned on.

Wait a minute that asshole has just been on a date, who is he to be mad at me? "Well sir, it seems you have a date? Incase you've forgotten, the blonde downstairs? About 5ft10, lots of makeup... Complete opposite of me?". He stared into my eyes, I quickly lowered my head. He cupped my chin and lifted my head, "Im your teacher Isabella, I'm no good. This, this is so wrong. The things you do to me", he grinded his hard cock into me just so I would get the picture. I moaned out loud thrusting my hips forward, shit no I'm supposed to be mad. "And miss swan, Tanya is not my date. She's a family friend, planning on moving to forks. Ive just been showing her around and we decided to have a night out. She's not my type either". His lips crashed onto mine and I grabbed at his hair, fuck what this man does to me. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs round his waist, our hips grind against each other creating the most amazing friction. "Fuck Jasper", he pulled away and pushed his hand up my top cupping my bare breast, he pinched my nipple making me yelp and whispered in my ear "it's Mr Whitlock to you", and kissed me roughly once more. He gently placed me on the ground, I was panting at this point. He looked at me once more whilst hiding the bulge in his pants and opened up the door leaving me confused and wanting more.

I quickly walked back into the bathroom sorting out my hair and myself, as I walked back into the living-room jasper and the hoochie were just leaving. He didn't even glance back at me as they left. I slowly sat down and picked up my bottle of JD, "cmon guys it's early let's get this party started", rose and alice gave me knowing looks and we burst out laughing, downing our shots. Two hours and so much fuckin booze later the party started to dwindle down, rose and em went to the guest room. Don't even wanna know what's going on in there and Alice and Edward went for "a walk", in other words they hopped a cab back to edwards place.

Mike, jessica and Brett left and Seth tyler and Peter we're currently upstairs doing fuck knows what in Petes room. I giggled to myself and popped the music on, dancing around the living-room with a bottle of wine. Ive always been able to drink a lot, probably because I started drinking so young to cope with life in the whorehouse that is renees, yeah she was a cluster brained fuck but she was also a slut. The numerous guys she brought home weren't always nice and I often found myself in the woods beside the house with a bottle of wine. Right, let's not think of that shit now. I went on to my phone scrolling through facebook, lots of pictures were uploaded from the night and I was giggled looking at them. I can't believe it's 5.30am already, the nights totally flown in and all I can think about is my moment with Jasper.

Speak of the devil and he shall show. He walked in still looking fucking hot, although he looks a bit tipsy. He took his shoes off and hung his jacket on the coat rack. I don't think he notices me sitting so I continue looking at him, he slowly takes his shirt off and walks into the living-room, when he noticed me he jumps a little. I put my phone down and continue looking at him. He closes the distance between us and cups my face in his hands, I lean into his touch and continue looking at him. His lips brush agains mine and he leans his forehead against mine, "so fuckin beautiful, so wrong. Why can't this be simple. Want you so much", I continued looking at him while he mumbled. I lifted my hand and stroked his face, running it down his jaw. My vision was slightly blurred due to the alcohol but nothing I couldn't handle.

I slowly pulled him down, standing up on my tip toes and kissed him softly, I continued kissing down his jaw and chest. I reached for the button of his trousers, shakily and removed it. He stopped my hands and went to speak, "shh, don't think sir, just feel", he groaned at me calling him sir. I pulled his trousers down dropping to my knees. His erection sprung free and I gulped, Fuck he was huge, I looked up at him threw my lashes and he smirked down at me. He stroked my cheek and I took his hard cock in my hand.

I stroked him a few times then licked the tip. He moaned softly and I took him into my mouth, I could barely fit a quarter of his dick in he was so big, Id never done this before so I was running purely on instinct. I put my hand around what wouldn't fit in my mouth, my fingers didn't even touch each other when wrapped around, I honestly thought monster cocks were a myth! He continued to grunt and moan and I decided I must've doing doing something right. I jerked my hand in sync with my mouth and hollowed out my mouth while sucking, his hand wrapped in my hair and he gently started thrusting into my mouth. I used my other hand to cup his balls and rolled them gently. I trailed my teeth lightly up his length then sucked and licked back down. He let out a loud moan and it turned me on so much, I moaned around his cock. "Isabella I'm going to come, if you don't want me to ya need to move darlin", I just pushed myself deeper till I felt him at the back of my throat and moaned again. He grabbed my hair with his other hand and shot his load straight down my throat. I swallowed everything and looked up at him while licking my lips. He looked down at me and quickly hooked his arms threw mine lifting me up, I wrapped my legs around him and he kissed me deeply.

He moved us to the couch, me straddling him and pushed my pj shorts to the side thrusting a two fingers inside me. "So wet miss swan, and all for me", I rolled my head back and squealed. "Mmhmmmm", he grabbed my face roughly till I was looking in his eyes, "you are mine Isabella, im furious at that fuckin boy havin his hands on what's mine", he circled my clit with his thumb and I moaned. "Who do you belong too, who does this pussy belong too?", I swear when he speaks like this all possesive and dirty it turns me on. "Yours Mr Whitlock, all yours", "yesss" he moaned out while adding another finger. "Do you want to cum miss swan, do you think you deserve to cum after letting that BOY touch what's mine", I whimpered, literally whimpered. "Please sir, I-I thought yo-you were with Tanya". He chuckled darkly and stopped with his thrusting, "so you done it out of jealously Isabella, tsk tsk". I pouted at him and he bit my lip roughly into his mouth then soothed it with his tongue.

He flipped me over so I was lying under him and dipped his head down to my pussy. He trailed his nose right up my slit, inhaling deeply. I swear if he wasn't so hot Id be embarrassed. "You smell good enough to eat darlin, I think il do jus that", and then his tongue plunged into me. I cried out, he covered my mouth with his hand while I gripped the couch. Holy fuckin shit. This can't be legal! He fucked me with his tongue his hand slowly left my mouth and rubbed onto my nipple. It was too much, my body was on such a high, he moved up and sucked on my clit, the hand that wasn't on my nipple he used to plunge into me, that's all it took. I screamed out, squirting everywhere all over his face and the couch. Seriously who the fuck would of thought I was a squirter.

I was heavy breathing, I didn't think my body could feel pleasure like that. That's when I heard it, someone was coming down the stairs. "Bella you okay down their babe?", it was Peter. He couldn't see in the living-room but if he came down we were fucked he would see everything, "Yeah Petey, sorry I had a nightmare". Jasper looked at me and rolled his eyes, I tried not to giggle. "Okay babes, me Seth and Tyler are just uhmmm watching a movie kayy? If you need us just holler you crazy bitch". I busted out laughing, watching a movie haha he must think I zip up the back. "Okay hun, enjoy the uhmm movie". I heard him retreating upstairs.

Jasper lifted himself up and pulled his jeans back on. I quickly sat up and lowered my head. He sat down beside my and lifted my head up "Isabella I know this is wrong", that just fuckin pissed me off. "Oh for fuck sake how many times are you going to say that? I get it your my teacher it's wrong! But you can't just keep coming to me and doing these, these sexual things and then tell me it's wrong and piss off leaving me wanting more. If that's all you want then you can fuck off, I'm not a whore your the first man I've ever done stuff like this with. The first man I've actually WANTED to do stuff like this with, but as for this it's wrong shit just fuckin save it. It's bright enough now I'm gonna just head home". I quickly stand and shove my feet into my doc martens, I'm still half cut and leaving peteys in my pjs really isn't something I wanted to do but I'm trying to stay confident and strong.

Jasper grabbed my arm and turned me around, the fury was back in his eyes. I gulped, confident and strong girl long gone. "Don't fuckin speak to me like that miss swan, if you'd let me finish you would have heard me say. This is wrong, but Im struggling to stay away from ya. Just the thought of you with someone else makes me furious. We would get in some serious shit if this gets out darlin, we jus need to figure it all out. I want ya, so fuckin much. Your mine, and I'm a possessive bastard, but for right now, too much can go wrong. We need to stay away from each other jus for the moment darlin, till we figure this out. Jus know, YOU ARE MINE. This pussy, is mine. These breasts, are mine and these lips, are mine. We'll figure this out".

I swear if I could swoon, I would. "Mmkayy". That's my great response? God I'm such a loser. "Il take ya home, grab your shit". I quickly got changed and packed my stuff, everyone was busy so I just left a note and headed out. The drive to my place was quiet, I knew charlie wasn't there and I really wanted to invite jasper in. We quickly arrived at mine. I turned to look at him and he cupped my face, "our little secret darlin, for now. Im not Gonna come in, il see ya later". I just nodded and walked out the car.

I walked upstairs and quickly changed into my pjs. Looking at the time I decided I needed to get some sleep, I knew I was gonna be hungover as shit later. I made some toast and ate quickly then brushed my teeth and removed my makeup, hopping into bed I grabbed my phone. Just as I unlocked it a text from Rose came...

To-Bella

From-Rose

Bitch I fuckin know something happened with Mr Whitlock upstairs! Im feeling shit, me and Em barely slept. School holidays start monday hun, let's do dinner monday night? Im feeling far to shit for lunch today, Love yah babes, happy hangover! X

Shit I forgot all about the holidays, 4 weeks of freedom. Also 4 weeks away from Mr Whitlock, I feel a tightness in my chest just thinking about not seeing him. Ugh, I need to pull myself together. I quickly replied to Rose then shut my blackout blinds. Just as I hopped into bed my phone buzzed again. Facebook message from Jasper Whitlock..

To-Bella

From-Jasper

Ya look so beautiful when ya come apart at my touch darlin, remember what I said. You belong to me. School holidays start Monday, maybe we can have some fun sweetheart. Regrettin not comin in and spendin the day in bed with you, my cock is achin for ya darlin it's almost painful. Sweet dreams xJx

.god, how is it a few words on a screen can make me so wet. Hmm maybe I can play with him a bit?

To-Jasper

From-Bella

Thank you sir. I will remember, my pussy belongs to you. Just your message has made me wet, Im a little inexperienced but I'm trying to relieve myself... Is it two fingers or three you use? And is it your thumb that circles the clit, I'm so hot and bothered hopefully my hand will suffice for now. X

I giggle to myself, oh my god who am I! Ive never acted this way before. I lock my phone and nip downstairs for a glass of water, I quickly head back up and check my phone. He's read the message but not replied, shit did I go too far? I phone charlie quickly and he tells me he's decided to "extend his trip" and will be back next weekend, meaning him and billy are fuckin coked out their head somewhere unable to get home. Shit, thank fuck he got groceries for the week. I check my phone again and still no reply, it's been twenty minutes? Shit I'm so embarrassed.

I try and doze off but a knock and the door jolts me, it's early as hell on a Sunday. Who could this be? I quickly run down and open the door, I gasp when I see a furious looking Mr Whitlock panting at the door. I smile sweetly at him and he walks in kicking the door behind him, "where's your dad" he all but growls out, I take a step back he's scary when he's like this, but hot scary if you get me. "Him and billy are away on a coke binge, he won't be back till next week". He starts unhooking his belt, while eyeing me up and down. Jasper stalks towards me like I'm his prey and lifts me up, I wrap my legs round his waist and he whispers "thank fuck for that" in my ear. I embarrassingly moan out loud while he carries me up the stairs, "which room Isabella" he growls threw gritted teeth, "first door on the right" I whimper out while grinding my hips into him.

We get in my room and he throws me on the bed, he takes his clothes off leaving me panting on the bed like a damn dog. Once he's in his boxers he pulls my chair over from the desk and sits. "Miss swan, did ya enjoy teasin me?", I blush and look down. "Lift your Fuckin eyes up now, U ain't gonna be embarrassed darlin, if ya can send that message your big enough to back it up. Now strip". I slowly take my top off then shuffle out my bottoms, lying here naked Infront of him I feel totally vulnerable. "Now darlin, show me", "wh-what?" I whimper. "Show me how ya touch yarself", I swear his accent gets stronger the more turned on he is. I slowly bring my hand to my soaking wet pussy, I Dip two fingers in and start to thrust, moaning as I do. I use my thumb to circle my clit and get lost in the sensations, as I look up I see Jasper stroking himself. "Mmm, I want ya to bring yourself to the brink of orgasm darlin then stop". I do as he says, just as I feel myself about to cum I stop, my eyes flutter open and jasper stands over the bed, "taste yoursel", I hesitate, "don't hesitate Isabella, taste your cunt, it's fuckin delicious", oh my god the way he speaks. I slowly slip my fingers into my mouth and suck on them, never breaking eye contact. His eyes roll to the back of his head and he crawls up to me.

"I want ya, so fuckin much", I know what he means and I'm really nervous. He's huge, and I'm a virgin, but I want him so much. Even if this is all I can get il take it. I fuckin crave him, my chest aches for him. "Please, take me sir. I want to give myself to you". He inhales deeply and looks at me again. "Are you sure? I will try and be gentle, I won't lie it'll hurt but il try. Ive never been one for ️love and romance Isabella, but il try and make this special for ya sweetheart". I nod my head and he kisses me deeply, his fingers entering me again. After a few thrusts I come undone, screaming his name. He didn't seem to mind me calling him jasper, he hovered over me and lined himself up with my pussy. He rubbed the tip over my clit a few times making me moan, then slowly he entered me. When just the tip was in he had to stop, "So fuckin tight, all mine. Im tryin to go slow darlin". He pushed in further and I cried out, he was so big he had to take it slow. Finally he reached my barrier, he lowered his face to mine and kissed me so sweetly and tenderly, thrusting into me and breaking my barrier. I screamed out and he peppered kisses all over my face "shh baby, it's okay. Take your time", god he's so sweet when he's like this.

I adjusted to him, and slowly thrust my hips up. He got the hint and slowly thrust into me, "God baby your so fuckin wet and tight". I moaned in response, "harder sir please". He growled and began thrusting in to me harder, not Gonna lie it was painful, the mans cock is fuckin huge but the pleasure outweighed the pain. He lifted my leg and wrapped it round his waist, this made him go deeper and I screamed out. Who the fuck thought I'd be a screamer? "Yes darlin, scream my name", "don't hold back baby". With every thrust I screamed out, he sucked my nipple into his mouth and I exploded around him, "fuck Bella I feel ya comin all over my cock, ya feel amazin".

"Im not Gonna last much longer baby your so fuckin tight, I want ya to cum with me", I didn't think it was possible seen as how Id just cum but when he reached down and pinched my clit as he emptied himself inside me, I screamed out again, he quickly pulled out and ducked down to my pussy, licking and sucking as I squirted. When I finally came down from my high, he pulled himself up and kissed me softly on the lips. His chin was covered in my pussy juice and fuck knows what Im thinking cause I slowly lean in and lick it off, he groans then kisses me passionately again. He rolls over onto his side and pulls me into him, my back to his chest. "Sleep now baby, I hope that wasn't too much for you. Il be here when ya wake up". He kissed my forehead and I drifted off to sleep, wrapped in the arms of Mr Whitlock. Did I seriously just lose my virginity to my fuck hot TEACHER?! Who I also think I might be in love with, well fuck me sideways, welcome to the messed up life of Bella Swan.


	3. Chapter 3

JasperPov

I woke up with Bella pulled tightly to my chest. Man I've fucked up. I can get in so much trouble for this, but looking down at her I struggle to feel bad. She's fuckin perfect. I noticed her as soon as I started working at forks high and quickly tried to hide my fascination with her. She's beautiful, smart and funny, the perfect girl for me. Just so happens I'm her fuckin teacher, this ain't Gonna end well. I kiss Bella quickly and unwrap myself from her, she moans softly the noise going straight to my cock. Ughh, she'll be the death of me.

Ive never been with a virgin before, the fact I'm rather large can sometimes cause problems, she was so fuckin tight around me. Shit now my cocks rock hard. I decide to take a shower and then see just what the fuck we are Gonna do. Walking into the bathroom I see there's towels hanging up, I quickly grab one and shove the water on. Stepping in I stand under the hot flow, my cock is still hard as a rock. Fuck it il take care of it, pictures of Bella down on her knees and lying underneath me come to mind and I shut my eyes slowly stroking my length. I'm not far off when I here a gasp, my eyes snap open and I see her. Standing in the bathroom completely naked, hair wild with sleep. She looks beautiful. She stares at me licking her lips and slowly walks over to the shower, I let out a groan.

Once she's in she drops to her knees, she would make a great submissive. I look down at her and she licks the precum off the tip, my eyes roll back. She takes me in to her mouth and fuck if she can't give the best damn blowjob, for someone who's never done this shit she's a fuckin pro. "Ugh Bella, I'm gonna cum darlin", I grab her head and fuck her mouth gently, after a few thrusts I cum in short sharp burst down her throat. She swallows everything, licking her lips and cleaning my dick after. I quickly stand her up and kiss her deeply, pushing one of my legs in between hers I grind against her pussy, she's soaking wet and I feel my cock going hard again already. I sit her on the shower chair and kneel down, lifting her legs over my shoulders I dive straight in. Her little pussy is fuckin heaven, tight wet and shaved. She moans and grabs on to my hair, I nibble and lick her clit while I add a finger into her. Quickly adding two more I bring her over the edge, she crys out her orgasm gripping on to my hair.

"Isabella, I really wanna fuck ya now darlin. Are ya sore?", I know she probably is but honestly I'm a needy man, I need to be inside her. "A little bit sir, but I want you. Inside me". I stand up lifting her with me, "your wish is my command darlin", I lean her against the wall, she's so light, her legs wrap around my waist and I impale her onto my hard dick. She crys out, fuck maybe should of been more gentle, I'm fully sheathed inside her, she's so fuckin tight. She leans forward and bites onto my shoulder, "shh darlin, I'm sorry. Il go slow baby".

She releases her teeth from my shoulder, that's Gonna leave a mark. "It's okay Mr Whitlock, I'm fine now. Your dick feels amazing". I shudder in delight, the things it does to me when she calls me Mr Whitlock. I start to move, pounding into her. "God Isabella, your so fuckin tight, so wet. This is all mine, all for me!", okay so I'm a possesive bastard, and just the fact that I'm the only one who's fucked her makes it all the better. She's screaming as I pound into her, I'm not being gentle now, this is just wild fuckin. I suck and nibble on her neck, slowly bringing my hand round to her clit. I decide to try something new, I move my hand and get some of her juices on my fingers while im moving in and out of her. I reach round and cup her ass, rubbing one finger on her tight little hole. Her eyes snap open to look at me, "shh Isabella, I promise this will feel good. Jus feel baby", she nods her head and I quickly push my finger into her ass. She crys out an orgasm straight away, I continue pounding into her while my finger moves in and out. A few more thrusts later I spill into her. I turn us around and sit on the shower chair, her in my lap straddling me still connected and kiss her deeply.

When I pull away I pull out of her and turn her so she's sitting in my lap, she winces slightly then snuggles in to me the hot water still splashing down on us. I burry my head in the crook of her neck, "what are ya doin to me Isabella". She doesn't answer just snuggles in further and sighs.

We wash quickly and dress, Bella sits on her bed her hands wringing together in her lap. "Mr Whitlock, wh-what is this? That We'r doing? I mean your my teacher, we've had sex twice and other things. I mean, I gave you my virginity. I just want to know what's going to happen. We go back to school in four weeks, am I just supposed to pretend not to know you? Not to care? I don't think I can do that. I think, I mean I don't want to come across like a child but I have really strong feelings for"... I cut her off straight away, she can't have strong feelings for me, shit. This is all so fucked up, "Isabella, I need to go", her eyes snap up to me. "Im sorry, I have to get back to the house", I can't think clearly when I'm around her, she consumes me.

I know I have strong feelings for her, but that's all it can be. Im her teacher, these few days were heat of the moment. Yeah Whitlock keep telling yourself that. I see the hurt in her eyes and I walk over to her slowly, kissing her forehead I whisper "Im sorry darlin" and leave. Yeah I'm an asshole, but she deserves better. Maybe I should of thought of that before I fucked her, but ahhhh she's mine. The thought of her with anyone else kills me, makes me blind with rage. What the fuck am I doing, I need to get the fuck out of here. I hop in my car and take off deciding to go on a trip away for a few days, il buy what I need when I get there, I quickly phone Peter and tell him il be back in a few days, maybe a week tops. The kids cool with it, he's always liked his own space. Now, where to go, I ain't gonna go too far just out of forks, maybe Seattle? Or port Angeles?

BellaPov

Im actually in shock, I feel like such a fool. I feel the lump in my throat and I'm holding off the tears. I quickly grab my phone and send a text to the girls

To- The Girls

From- Bella

SOS

Alice-Be there in 20 mins tops x

Rose-I'll bring wine and chocolate x

I can always count on them. I quickly dry my hair the best I can and shove clothes on, by the time I'm done there's a knock at the door. In come my two best friends, the minute I see them I burst in to tears. "Oh shit bells, who we fuckin killin? Il do time for you!", I giggle a little. Rose has always been tough, always confident and would do anything for me and Ali. I usher them in the livingroom and grab wine glasses. We pour them and cling our glasses together, "TO GETTING OVER ASSHOLES". I down my first glass and am quickly on to the next. I tell the girls everything. Rose is ready to pop a cap in Mr Whitlocks ass, Ali is quiet, like she's thinking over something.

"Ali, what's wrong? What are you thinking?", she looks at me and smiles, "Bella I think He's in love with you! I mean come on he's our teacher, he can get in so much trouble. He's probably worried, and doesn't know what to do? You girls know never to bet against me, and that's what I think", I roll my eyes and chug my wine, at this point we are a bit tipsy. "Oh cmon Ali, he clearly just wanted one thing? Why would he run out like that and leave me sitting there! Im so embarrassed, if he loved me he wouldn't do that. Look I know there's a 7 year age gap and it's bad cause he's our teacher, but what if I was 22 and he was 29? Wouldn't seem so bad then! I just want to forget about him". At this point my phone rings, it's peter. I stare up at the girls horrified, "shit what if he knows something?", rose rolls her eyes at me "oh for fuck sake bells answer the phone", I growl at her and we all bust out laughing. "Hey peteyyy", "Bella are you drunk? Girl you are crazy! Listen my brothers ditched town for a few days, how's about we get the group together, few drinks in mine and head out to that new club in port angeles?", so the dickheads left town hmmm, I look at the girls and they nod eagerly. "Sure Pete, you text around. We'll come to yours about 8?" I look at the clock now and it's only 4, plenty of time. "Perfect hun, see you girls then".

"Well Bella you know what they say, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else", classic Rose, I start laughing and hit her with a couch cushion, "fuck rose I just lost my virginity, and I'm still sore. Plus, Im head over heels for Mr Whitlock. Some random fuck isn't Gonna solve that". I feel tears coming again and Ali and rose grab me in a hug, "shh bells, fuck it lets just get wasted. We'll get dolled up go out with the group and have a great time". I sniffle and nod my head. "Right I'm gonna go out and grab us outfits, rose give me your keys il go and get the make up from yours ive only had one glass of wine unlike you two whores. Put pleats in Bellas hair and we will make it crazy wavy, toodles bitches". We bust out laughing and hand the keys to the pixie demon. "Cmon hun il get your hair in pleats, you've got mousse right?".

Rose applys mousse and pleats all my hair, by the time she's done Ali is back. Three outfits, make up and a bottle of JD in hand. We blast the music and start getting ready. By the time we're done it's 7pm and we're wasted already. I'm wearing a sequin plunge body suit with a high waisted black leather mini skirt and over the knee crushed velvet boots. My hair is wild and wavy and Rose has pinned the front up in a beehive, my makeups dark, like the girl from the pretty reckless. I look good very goth chic. Alice has on a playsuit with platform sandals and rose is wearing a skin tight red dress with barely there heels.

We head downstairs and start doing shots, at around quarter too 8 we call a cab and head to Petes. Em, ed, Seth, Jess, Brett, tyler and Mike are all there. Straight away we are drinking shots. I decide there and then to push mr Whitlock out my mind, we had sex, it was amazing, he clearly doesn't want anything more so I just need to forget about it. No point in dwelling. "Yo pete, where's Jasper?", oh for fuck sake can't I catch a break. "Oh he phoned me earlier today, said he was going out of town for a few days, he didn't say where or why". Rose and Alice both give me pointed looks and I maturely stick my tongue out.

We decide to go to the new club in Port Angeles, called Lotus, apparently it's easy as hell to get in underage and they really don't give a shit. At around 11 everyone was smashed and we decided to head out, Brett had taken over from Mike with the lost puppy act, but honestly I'm just enjoying a bit of attention. Pete had booked us a party bus to port angeles and told us he had booked hotel rooms so we could stay there after the club, maybe have a little after party. Thoughts of Jasper slowly left my mind as we drank champagne on the bus and had a laugh.

We arrived at the club and were ushered right in and given a table, we bought some bottles for the table and poured our drinks. The place was bouncing, after a few we decided to dance. I was pretty much dirty dancing with Brett, all inhibitions out the window. We were having a great time, Brett pulled me in for a kiss, when his lips reached mine I thought of Mr Whitlock, then I remembered how he's been treating me and thought fuck it. We made out some more and continued dancing, I swear I can feel eyes on me, fuckin weird.

We all went back to the table and were taking shots and having a laugh, Jess asked me to dance so we headed on out. A couple of guys came over and were grinding on us. Gag. I pulled away and pushed jess in the crowd some more, the creep grabbed my arm and turned me around he had a tight hold on my hips. "Oh come on sweetheart, you can't get me all wound up in that outfit and leave me hanging", I swear I'm gonna puke. He smells like stale cigarettes and alcohol, in my drunk haze I try and push him off but he grabs me again. That's when I see him, Mr Whitlock, storming in all his glory on to the dance floor. He looks mad. He grabs the creep and punches him in the face then pulls me off the floor, I struggle in his grip, "get the fuck off me, look thanks for helping me but seriously get off", he pulls me outside and into an alleyway his eyes pierce into mine, he's fuckin furious. I glare back at him.

"Just what the fuck is that Isabella? Why are you in this club, and so fuckin wasted are ya stupid? You could get seriously hurt! Ya try and say you ain't a child but your certainly acting like one". I don't know what comes over me but I slap him, "just who the fuck are you to lecture me Mr Whitlock", I all but spit out his name, "I'm here with my friends, yeah that creep got out of line but I'm fine, why do you even give a fuck anyway? You made it pretty clear this morning when you walked out on me". I turn to walk away, and in classic Bella style stumble, his strong arms catch me before I hit the ground and he turns me to him still holding me.

I feel the tears start to fall from my eyes, God I feel like such an idiot. He slowly wipes my tears away with his thumb, "I'm sorry darlin, I-I'm so confused by all of this. When I seen that creep touch ya I lost it, I came to port Angeles to think about stuff. My friend demetri convinced me to come to the club tonight. I didn't expect to see ya. I seen you with that boy aswell, is that what you want? Do you want him Isabella?", I stared into his eyes, he's so beautiful. I know why he's reluctant, this relationship or whatever it is is all wrong, but I've never felt this way before. "No sir, I want you. It's always been you. I came here tonight to forget about you, I figured you got what you wanted from

Me and Id just need to deal with the fact that we had sex and that was it".

He pulled me into his arms, "Bella what we had wasn't just sex, what you gave me was so special, so precious. Ive fucked up. I hurt you and for that I'm truly sorry, all I think about is you, your smell your touch everything. You consume me. This is so damn hard cause I want ya so much darlin". I sniffled, pulling away from him. The hurt in his eyes was enough to drop me to my knees, "Jasper you left me. You walked out this morning and left me. How can you say those things? I don't know what to do. Maybe your right, this is wrong. It could cause so much trouble. My feelings for you are so strong it makes my head spin, but I can't just hope that you won't walk out on me? Or that you'll feel too guilty and abandon me. Everyone always leaves, my heart can't take it".

I turned to walk away and he pulled me back again, his lips softy came down on mine and I eagerly opened up. This wasn't like the last kisses, this was passionate, it spoke of our feelings and made my knees weak. "I know it's me who says it darlin, but I'm just now thinkin, how can something that feels so right be wrong? We can figure this out, but I want you. I want everything with you. Ive never been a man for love and relationships, and I honestly don't know if I can love, but I wanna try for you. I want more than a few fucks. Il quit my job? Wait till you finish school and follow you to college? Id follow you anywhere baby".

I gasped and looked up at him, he really wants this? He wants me? To try? This is all I've ever wanted he's all I've ever wanted. "I need to have a think about this, we have a hotel here tonight maybe we can meet up tomorrow? Talk about everything? I want you so much too, but you really hurt me. Let me go enjoy myself with my friends then we can talk tomorrow?", he kissed me softy. "Okay darlin. Can I ask one thing? Please keep that boy away from you, if your lips touch him again I think il murder the child". I giggle then kiss him softly, "yes Jasper, only you". I turn around and walk back in to the club, when I get back to the table it seems no one even noticed I was gone. My phone buzzes and I take it out my pocket, another facebook message...

To-Bella

From-Jasper

I'll wait forever for ya darlin, enjoy your night. X

I smile at the message and put my phone away, grabbing my drink I down it quickly and involve myself in the chatter and fun with my friends. I have a lot to think about, but right now. Im Gonna get wasted, dance and have a blast with my friends.

JasperPov

When I saw Bella making out with that fuckin boy demetri had to restrain me, I couldn't believe she was here of all places. Demetri knows everything about Bella, I can trust him. He's my closest friend, practically a brother.

After our chat in the alleyway I called demetri and we went back to the hotel, he had a few girls with him and our friend Alec. I wasn't interested in the girls, couldn't even tell ya their names. After a few in dems room I headed through to mine, I couldn't get Bella out my mind and jus wasn't feelin it anymore. My phone buzzed a message from her...

To-Jasper

From-Bella

Judt heading bacuud to the hotek now! Had a greaty nkgjt with my friends. I miss you x

God she's fuckin drunk, I can barely make out her message. She misses me? Now I dunno if it's just because of the alcohol or what but I message her back.

Jasper- what hotel?

She quickly replies and it's the same one as me. Fuckin shocker. I send her another message.

Jasper-Same hotel as me darlin, if you miss me why don't ya come say hello? Room 216.

Shit she said she needed space, I'm such a fuckin idiot! Way to scare her off, I rub my hands threw my hair and grab another beer. Shoving my pyjama pants on I click the tv on, she doesn't reply. About 30 mins later there's a knock at the door. I take my beer and stumble over, and there she is Bella Swan, pure perfection. Her hair is wild, eyes hooded over from the alcohol. She slowly walks over to me and pulls my head down, leaning into my ear she whispers "fuck space, I want you. Consequences be damned", and then her lips are on mine.

I lift her up so she's straddling my waist grinding her hot centre into my now bulging pants. Kicking the door shut behind me I walk us over to the bed, I gently lay her down and continue kissing her. She's so fuckin hot, she strokes my erection threw my pants and I moan. I slowly take her clothes off kissing her all over, how the fuck did I ever think I could stay away from her. I grab a nipple into my mouth and suck and bite on it her head falls back hair fanning out over the pillow. "Pants off Mr Whitlock", quickly complying I pull them off, I plunge two fingers in to her "always so ready for me darlin", I line myself up with her centre and push in slowly, she gasps and rolls her hips. "You feel so good", after a few thrusts I lift her and turn her on all fours and thrust into her from behind, "so deep this way" she crys out.

Im grunting and she's panting and moaning, " . . . " I groan out between thrusts. I grab a fistful of her hair and pull her up gently so her back is to my front, kissing and nibbling her neck I move my hand round and pinch her clit. She screams out her orgasm and I follow straight after. I settle back down and we lay on the bed face to face.

Nothing will ever feel better than this, no one will ever compete with her, she's everything. I stare into her piercing blue eyes and I know. She's it for me, Isabella swan is my life. Age be damned, I don't give a shit I'm her teacher il leave my fuckin job. Id go to the ends of the earth for her. I stroke my hand down her cheek and she leans in to my face pulling her in for a chaste kiss I pull her to my side. She looks up at me and says "please don't leave me", I cringe feeling like shit, I made her feel this way by walking out on her. "Sleep baby, I ain't goin anywhere this time. Il spend however long it takes makin it Upto you. Your everything Bella, mine". She snuggles into me and whispers "yours", and we drift off. Tomorrow can wait, we'll work this out I fuckin know it.

A/N Review Review Review! Thanks guys x


End file.
